Young and Beautiful
by RedSnow1
Summary: OS - After promoting her beloved assistant, Cat Grant realizes that she had made a mistake giving up on the woman she loved. One night, Kara finds her drunk, alone in her office. God she had missed taking care of someone, more particularly of her boss.


**Hello there!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and support on my other SuperCat story _The extraordinary pretending to be a nobody_. You guys have made my day! **

**Here is my new OS, I hope you like it. I am not an adept of fluff and cute stories, however, I thought these two needed a happy ending.**

 **Note : Sorry for my mistakes, I am French, and I am not a master in English yet. My deepest apologies. I do try to make my work as perfect as It can be considering my level and time. I hope you enjoy my story anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _« Ms. Grant? The end of working girl always makes me cry. »_

 _« Oh. Me too… »_

She glanced at her empty glass, and sighed. It had been a long, and difficult day. Perhaps one of the saddest for the Queen of All Medias, ever since Adam's father had taken him away from her. Today, she had made a choice she was terribly afraid to regret. But it was too late. What is done, is done, and nothing can change that. She sighed.

Giving up Kara, her assistant, had broken her heart. Once again. To be honest, Cat Grant was not used to feel so close to her employees, preferring a hierarchical relationship. Erecting a wall between them had protected her, keeping her from getting hurt. It had been working, for some time. And then it didn't. The blond girl had broken into her intimacy, first with her youngest son, than with Adam… And then she had won her heart. She had told her about her parents, her worries as an orphan… Through time, Cat even opened herself to her assistant, whom, she realized, had made her best to fulfill flawlessly her duties and improve her daily life. She confessed her regrets with Adam, her fears concerning Carter. They had shared memories, stories, lunches and travels. It was Kara's superpower. It was impossible not to like her. Not to fall for her. First Winn, then James and now her, her boss. It had been pleasant, and peaceful while it had last. It was over. They had spend so much time working together, alone in the CEO's office that having to let that go made her heart ache. For some reason, she felt attached to Kara in a way she never thought she would ever feel. She liked her, the way she moved, she talked. She liked her pretty face and genuine smile. She was starting to have feelings for her. Strong feelings she couldn't really put a name on. What it love ? Admiration?

She had to pull away. For Kara. So that she could have her best chances, away from a woman would could only drive her into the darkness. She knew the world better than anyone else, and didn't want to destroy her assistant's innocence. She was too young to see how cruel and selfish people could be.

She liked Kara, but admitting these feelings was putting the young assistant in danger, pushing her into the wild and merciless life of celebrities. No. She couldn't do that. As long as she was away, Kara would be fine. Kara would be safe. But how about her? Could she survive that long with a broken heart?

Cat Grant, leaning in the balcony, let her eyes linger in the darkness of this sad night. She wondered what her former assistant was doing. Did she go out with her friends? Was she celebrating her new job away from the « beast » as they were used to call her? Was she thinking about her too?

 _Does she feel the same for me?_

Why would she? To the sweet Danvers girl, she was, and would always remain her boss. End of the story. Nothing more, nothing less.

She had been holding her tears back all day long, and now that she was finally alone, she could let it go. The first drop streamed down her cheek painfully. She clenched her first, closing her eyes. She was angry at the world for letting her fall in love, angry at herself for not being able to fight it. She wanted to punch a wall until she bleed.

It wasn't the end of working girl moment that made her cry. It was Kara's end of working girl.

She had lost her best asset, and a friend. Now, all she could think of, was the way she could make her new assistant's life a living hell.

Let out all of her frustration on innocent people was one of her well-known talent.

* * *

Her new office had scared her for a while. It was large, empty, and quiet. She couldn't believe that all this room was hers. Truth to be told, she expected to come back at any moment and tell her that it was all a joke. To yell at her for believing such foolish stories. To send her fetch her some green juice of whatever weird beverage she used to take. But she hadn't. It had been four months since she was in her new place, and she started to like it. Her white desk was filled with pictures, memories of her journey on earth. There was of course, Alex, Winn and James, but hidden behind all of them, was a small picture of her boss, her model and inspiration.

She was now taking care of the journal gossip column to begin with, just like Cat when she was her age. She liked it in here. It was peaceful, and quiet. No one to yell at her that the latte was too cold, or too warm. No one to worry about.

And, at the same time, she missed having someone to care about, a person to whom she could directly be useful. She missed Cat's presence, and pep talks, her terrible demeanor and her remarkable ideas. She missed Cat, and her green eyes filled with inspiration, missed her voice.

Kara sighed. It was late. She hadn't finished the article she had to write about Harrison Ford's new wife. Not that she didn't like the subject… Well it wasn't her favorite for sure, but she had done worse. Her mind seemed busy. Looking at her empty cup of coffee, she decided that It was more than time to refill it. Maybe, if they weren't gone, she could also pay a visit to her friends, James and Winn and share cupcakes with them. Maybe.

Crossing the long corridor that separated them, Kara Danvers sighed. There was no living soul inside the building. All the desk had been deserted, cleared. It was past midnight. She couldn't blame them. Their work were demanding and they needed sleep, so as she. When was the last time she had a full night for herself? Wandering in the restroom, Kara looked at 's office, suddenly nostalgic. She had left too. The lights were off. _Good_. Seeing the woman who inspired her lately had been painful for her former assistant. While she was used to her temper and tantrums, it seemed like the Queen of All Medias had been… Particularly tense lately… The blond had bags under her eyes, proof that she didn't sleep well and seemed about to explode every time something was wrong. And poor little Annie, new victim of the Queen of All Medias… The new assistant had ended up crying in the restroom many times ever since her beginning, wanting to know what she did wrong. The journalist knew that Cat had been hard on her because she was just not enough. She was not her…

The coffee was ready. She sipped it, and smiled, relieved by the feeling of this warm liquid inside her gut. She walked near the fridge, and pulled out a box of cupcake, the very same box that Cat had bought a while ago. She had been dying to taste it ever since. Her box in one hand, she made her way through her former desk, caressing the white wooden object with the tip of her finger. She missed it, in some way. She missed the human contact and the walks she used to take all day to fetch her boss's exotic juices. Damn, she even missed being close to Cat… Her eyes moved towards the big office. She smiled softly, remembering every moment spent here, next to the elder woman an. It had been a pleasure to serve Cat, to make her smile and even sometimes laugh. In fact, knowing that she had somehow, made the woman's life easier was such a relief. As Supergirl, she was trying to save the world. As Kara Danvers, she could only try to save her boss.

She was about to turn away when she heard a muffled sound inside of her boss's office. The former assistant frowned. Did Cat let her window open? What is a burglar? Removing her glasses, she used her x-ray vision in order to see what was going on inside of Cat's study. She shook her head.

Inside the black room, lying against her sofa was Cat Grant, her boss, looking into the emptiness of her company. What was she even doing here, all alone? Was Carter with his father?

Kara walked towards the doors and knocked.

« Miss Grant ? It's Kara. May I come in? »

There was no answer. Nothing. Only a deep and awkward silence. The blond girl even wondered if the CEO hadn't fallen asleep. But she knew she was in there, all by herself. Kara couldn't help it. She had been worrying about her boss for more than two years, she couldn't just erase her reflex so easily. She had to enter and see what was going on. Taking it as a yes, she pushed the heavy glass doors opened, and turned the lights on.

« Dammit, turn it off ! » Growled a voice.

Kara smiled. Yes, she had been missing this.

Protecting her eyes with her hands, the former assistant discovered her boss, sitting on the ground, her back against her sofa, a bottle of whisky lying dead next to her. Her glass was empty, knocked down and some amber drops were staining the carpet. She was wearing a beautiful black leather dress, and had curled her golden hair flawlessly. The woman in front of her was breathtakingly gorgeous, and terribly drunk. Drunk? It wouldn't be the first time, however, Kara used to be around when that happened. She sighed. It was part of her new job. She didn't get to go out with her boss…

« Ms. Grant? Are you okay? » She shouted, running towards her as she spoke.

Cat winced, obviously scared by the sudden screams of her former assistant. Kara knelt next to her drunk boss, checking if she hadn't hurt herself, or worse. No blood. No bruises. She just hoped that the woman had forgotten her medicine as always. Alcohol and pills never were a good match. The blond girl even checked her pulse, unsure whether it was suffisent or not.

Cat seemed perfectly fine, except for her head maybe, that she imagined would ache. The young girl spotted some aspirin on the counter, and sighed of relief. Things hadn't changed so much.

She needed to remind herself to offer her boss some Advil once she would feel better.

Accommodated to the light, Cat opened her eyes again, staring at the girl she had tried to run away from. Kara smiled, before carefully helping her friend to settle down on the couch. The ground was not a place for the Queen of all Medias, she belonged to the stars, not to the dirt. Cat's shaking hands were firmly holding her arm, not strong enough to support her own weight. She seemed weak and devastated, dry tears still decorating her pale cheeks. She mustn't have been eating lately, considering how skinny she had become. She could lift her with only one finger. Kara hadn't seen Cat so close for so long. She remembered her bright smile and shining green orbs. The woman she was facing was not even close to the one she used to know.

« I thought I was alone… » The CEO stated, visibly not proud of herself.

« You are not, Ms. Grant . »

To emphasize her words, she laid her hand on top of her boss's, willing to show her compassion and care. The blond looked at her, confused, before rejecting this unfortunate contact. She was shaking. Was she cold? What is something else? In a desire to protect the woman she used to take care of, she took off her jacket and offered it to her boss. Hesitant, Cat finally decided to wear it, wrapping herself inside the warm piece of cloth. Smelling her employee's scent. It took her a few minutes of silence to process her friend's presence, interminable seconds where the woman seemed far away, her eyes wandering around the room.

« Adam is moving with his girlfriend, Sam. » She suddenly confessed, not holding back anymore. Her green eyes settled on Kara's face, tearfully, while her voice cracked.

« That's a good new! »

The former assistant was happy to know that her boss's son, whom she dated momentarily, had finally found love. After all, she did care about Adam. He was a great guy, and definitely his mother's son. He deserved everything in the world, and if this Sam, or whatever her name was, made him happy, then, she had no reason not to be.

« She lives in Los Angeles. »

« Oh… »

Now she understood what made Cat so sad. Her heart had been broken from having found her oldest son back, and having to give him up once again. Kara knew it had been her biggest regret. Adam was a good person, but he wasn't used to have his mother in his life, and had rejected her most of the time. She still loved him, and always would. She could see it into her eyes full of tears. Her pinky lips were trembling.

Never in her entire life, Kara Danvers had seen a woman that destroyed. The famous Cat Grant, Queen of All Medias, most powerful woman of National City had given up her mask and appeared now as she truly was. Beautifully human. Her heart was melting from seeing her this way, from knowing that the CEO trusted her enough to show her vulnerability, her fears. She cared about her.

It made Kara want to do something stupid and hold her in her arms to soothe her pain. Protecting her from all kind of threats. Protecting her, at last.

Looking at her pale face, Kara handed her box of cupcakes to the woman in front of her. The CEO raised her eyebrow, not sure of what to do. Cat loved cupcakes, and she had drunk so much…A little taste of sugar would never hurt her. And maybe, maybe she thought, It would even soothe her the way it usually did for her.

Against pain, nothing was better than spending time with friend, and eat unhealthy food.

« You should eat something, Miss Grant… Here, take this… »

Cat slowly shook her head.

« It's yours… »

« I'm not going to die of starvation, don't worry »

Kara had already eaten in her office. This was only pure greed. The elder blond carefully removed one of the little pastries, and took a bite, closing her eyes to enjoy every crumb of it. She looked breath-taking, moisturizing her lips, and moaning of pleasure. Her heart began to beat faster. It seemed like her eyes could no longer tear themselves away from this pretty woman. Never in her life, she had been wanting to kiss her, touch her, love her. Cat Grant surely knew how to make herself desirable. How could she imagine that seeing Cat eat would do that to her? She moved nervously on the couch.

« Do you feel any better? » She asked, clearing her throat, after her boss had ate three little cupcakes.

The CEO smiled sadly, before turning her head towards the ceiling. She was fully resting on the sofa, eyes closed again, visibly exhausted and on her nerves. She smelled alcohol and regrets, and her hair, when she moved it, swilled around her face, diffusing an pleasant scent of cologne. That smell… sweet and bitter, just like the character.

« I feel…So alone. » She whispered.

Kara rested her hand on her shoulder, and this time, Miss Grant didn't reject her. She didn't do anything but stare at the white emptiness in front of her. Was it only Adam that made her so sad? Was there something else?

« Don't say that, . You know it's not true… You have Carter! »

« What about when he's gone? »

The former assistant wanted to say that she would be there, but she couldn't make that promise. Being Supergirl meant anything could happen to her, at anytime. And as much as she wanted to be here for Cat, she knew oh-too-well that one day, she wouldn't be able to do so… It was so easy to die on a mission. So easy to get wounded. What if she was again, confronted to red kryptonite? Would she spare her role model's life this time? While she was here, she could still watch over her, and take good care of her. Because that's what she did. She saved people from terrible aliens, and threats, but she also saved them from themselves.

Kara sighed. She wanted to be able to help her boss, to soothe her worries and fears. She could do anything to make her smile. Anything.

«I'm getting old, Kara. I feel old.»

Cat did have freckles and some white hair. Cat did have an aging body and sight problem. It didn't make her ugly. Quite the opposite in fact. Kara Danvers had never seen a middle-aged woman that impressive and sexy. All these imperfections, as others would call them, made her look even more beautiful. She wanted to tell her this. She couldn't. She was aging, just like everyone else in the world. Every minute that passed was a step closer to death. It was inevitable. But as far as It concerned Cat, Kara knew that she would forever live in grace and beauty. She was attractive indeed, dangerously beautiful. But it wasn't only her body that she loved, but also her mind.

Cat was smart and knew what she wanted. And even though she did the best to hide it, she was a nice and caring person once you got to know her. And the Danvers girl knew her.

She knew that she didn't like whole milk in her lattes and that her favorite color was blue. She knew she liked to walk every morning before heading to work, and that she regretted not being her enough for Carter. She knew everything there was to know about Ms. Grant.

« You are not. You are as beautiful as the first day I met you. » Kara said, trying to find the CEO's eyes so that she would know she was telling the truth. « Even more. You smile now. You have no idea how gorgeous you can be when you are happy… »

« You think I am beautiful? » She cut in.

Kara watched how sadness suddenly disappeared from her elder's eyes. Something was glowing into Cat Grant's jade orbs. Hope. Alcohol. Something between both. Her serious features relaxed softly, and she even began to smile. Her words seemed to have the expected impact, and even more.

Embarrassed, the blond girl buried her hand into her hair, not sure of what to say. Of course she found her beautiful, attractive even. Was there something she could say to her boss? No way. Her drunken boss? Maybe. But she didn't want to risk it. Friends or not, some thoughts were meant to remain hidden, deep inside her heart.

« Who wouldn't? » She casually answered.

« People usually call me that when they want something from me. »

 _What do I want?_

 _You, I want you._

 _What do I want?_

 _I want you to love me, the way you love Supergirl._

 _I want to be enough._

 _I want to be yours._

 _I want to make you happy._

I am pretty sure they mean it. They are just too afraid of you. »

The CEO moved closer on the couch, her tights almost touching her's. Kara smiled shyly, not really confortable with sharing her personal space with the person that made her life a living hell for the past years. A terribly pleasant living hell. And she was the devil in person. A terribly attractive devil whom had changed her life forever. Before Miss Grant, Kara had been disillusioned, and naive. Living next to her had opened her eyes on the world, and it's great questions. Before Cat, her life had no purpose.

« But you aren't? »

Was she afraid of Cat? Sometimes. Her yelling, and her temper didn't frightened her anymore no… Actually, she could almost find it cute, to see her so angry, throwing her hands in the air while spitting her rage out. No, she wasn't scared because of this. It was more because of her actions lately. The fact that she didn't eat a lot, and seemed always in a bad mood.

The blond woman tilted her head, waiting for her answer. Her hand was close to Kara's, her fingers almost tangled in hers.

« Not anymore. I used to. »

Cat Grant's face lit, only a few inches away, so close, so far. Kara wondered suddenly, if her hair was a soft as it seemed, if her skin smelled vanilla and how her lips tasted. She thought there was only one way to know… She shook her head, and cleared her throat. What was she thinking? Clearly, she had gotten carried away by their little conversation. Was it bad? She wasn't sure. The only thing she knew was that she wanted it. God she wanted it so much.

Cat smiled, widely.

« Are you afraid of me now? »

Something shifted in her behavior as she came closer and closer, inhaling deeply. Alcohol was shining into her jade eyes, burning, melted with her passion. _God, she looked hot._ Hot, and air was suddenly thick between them, the tension unbearable. Kara hesitated, conflicted between the urge to kiss the woman senseless, and the feeling that it was wrong. Cat was not herself. She would regret it.

Pulled by what seemed like an electric force, she closed her eyes.

Their lips met, melting into each other's, softly, lovingly. It was tender at first, almost hesitant and then it wasn't. Teeth, tongues, began a battle inside of their mouthes, exploring, claiming for supremacy. Cat had pushed her assistant on the couch, before pepping hot and wet kisses along her cleavage. Kara's hands were lost in golden locks. Siting on the top of her, still slightly drunk, Cat Grant had never been so young and beautiful.

So powerful and demanding.

« I don't like Mary. I like you. » She whispered, as she was unbuttoning her shirt eagerly, letting the youngest see what was underneath her beautiful outfits.

« Annie. » She corrected, staring at the woman half naked in front of her, as her hand touched her burning flesh.

« Whatever. »

* * *

« Kara! » She had shouted, entering the young girl's office, making her jump from this sudden and unexpected entrance.

Dropping her pen, her blues eyes stared at the gorgeous woman at her doorstep, at her serous and very annoyed face. It was the first time Cat came to see her. Did it have something to do with what had occurred between them the past day? The Danvers girl flushed, thinking about their night. It had been wonderful, and toxic. Kara had never made love to anybody that way, she had never made love to someone she really cared about.

« Ms. Grant? » She had answered, unsure of what to expect from her boss who was visibly pretty pissed at her for some unknown reason.

Wearing a black skirt and red shirt, Cat did look imposing and powerful, staring with severity at her former assistant. She took some furious steps closer, shrinking the poor girl's safe space. Leaning in, the Queen of all Medias suddenly soften.

« I am afraid I forgot your jacket at my home… » She casually said, almost sorry. Almost. « Perhaps, you could come tonight and get it. »

Kara was too astonished to actually make a move. Was it really what she thought this was?

« Dinner will be ready at eight. Don't be late. »

Kara smiled. Cat exited.

She was going on a date with her boss.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Don't forget to let me know, It is always a pleasure to have your thoughts and remarks.**

 **My next story is almost ready and will be a multi chapter one. I can't wait to post it so that you can read it :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **RedSnow1**


End file.
